


just your smile alone (makes me breathe)

by yellowpostitman



Series: coffee and better days [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpostitman/pseuds/yellowpostitman
Summary: Jae had a nightmare and Brian is there to kiss him back to sleep.





	just your smile alone (makes me breathe)

**Author's Note:**

> hi i am starting a drabble collection and this is the first fic, they are not connected unless stated otherwise. i hope you all enjoy reading.
> 
> based on this: https://twitter.com/unhoelyaeri/status/1119930855273717760 (thank you anon)

Brian woke up to the moonlight shining through his glass window, illuminating the room just enough for him to see Jae squirming beside him— hands gripping the sheets, face marred by a frown, and body covered in sweat. 

 

It’s happening again.

 

“Jae, baby. Wake up.” Brian sat up and caressed the older’s face, hands moving towards Jae’s hair to card through the strands. There was no sign of the older waking up soon and Brian sighed at that, knowing that it will take a few more coaxing to get Jae out of his horrible nightmare. 

 

“Hyung, I’m here. It’s Brian. Come back to me.” He said, voice soft yet hurting— seeing the tears fall from Jae’s closed eyes broke his heart. Every night without fail as he woke up, Jae’s nightmares would always leave him crying, clutching at Brian as if he’s afraid that someone’s going to take the younger from him. 

 

Brian tried asking, numerous times, but Jae wouldn’t tell him what his recurring nightmare was about— just that it’s scarring enough to warrant the older crying. And  _ fuck _ Jae almost never cries. 

 

A few more whispers and a shake on the shoulder finally managed to pull Jae out of his sleep. The older sprung up on the bed, clutching at his throat. 

 

Brian frowned at that. 

 

“Hyung?” He warily asked, sitting up alongside Jae. 

 

The older turned to look at him, his eyes wide, hands still clutching at his own neck while tears freely fall on his face. 

 

“Bri…” Jae whispered, voice the smallest Brian has ever heard him speak. He was surprised when Jae threw himself on his lap, looping his arms around Brian’s neck and clutching tight— almost as if he’s holding onto his dear life.

 

“Shhh, I’m here.” He whispered amidst the sobs that rang throughout his room. He rubbed Jae’s back as he kept on rocking the both of them side to side— trying to soothe and calm the older down.

 

Brian tried to keep his own tears at bay, knowing that Jae needed him to be his anchor right now— although you couldn’t really blame him for being emotional, Jae is his weakness. He hummed songs to Jae’s ears until the older stopped crying, just a few hiccups and sniffles left.

 

“Jae?” He called out to the older once the silence replaced Jae’s tears. The older hummed in reply, head resting on his shoulder while his own arms were wrapped around Jae’s waist.

 

“Will you tell me what happened?” 

 

He knew the older would probably brush him off again and just say sorry and ask them both to go back to sleep— that’s what he always do. But Jae surprised him by sitting up and looking straight into Brian’s eyes.

 

“It’s always starts out the same way.” Jae started, his one hand carding through his hair out of frustration. The tears have long gone dry but Brian could still make out the tracks it left on Jae’s face, he traced them with a sad smile on his face. When Jae turned to look at him again, he gave the older a nod as if to encourage him to continue.

 

“The five of us standing on the stage, singing our hearts out to thousands of people. And then suddenly the drums would die out and I would turn to look at Dowoon and not see him there. Then the keyboard, and Wonpil would be gone too. And then Sungjin—” 

 

Jae looked lost as he recalled his dream, eyes drifting away from Brian’s face to the wall in front of him. 

 

“And then me?” He supplied. His voice brought Jae’s attention back to him. The older nodded, a frown settling on his face.

 

“Then the fans would start shouting horrible things— things I don’t like hearing. Things I feared hearing. It was horrible, Bri.” Jae’s voice shook at his last sentence, eyes forming tears again. Brian pulled him in and held him tight.

 

“I’m here. I love you, I’m here.” He repeated, holding Jae tight.

 

“And usually, it ends that way. But this time around when I tried singing, I wasn’t able to.” Jae whispered as if he’s afraid that saying it any louder makes it true. Brian almost cried at that. He couldn’t even begin to imagine what Jae felt— even though that was just a dream it must have been so unbearable, so terrifying.

 

“I’m so sorry you had to experience that, baby.” Brian felt hopeless because he couldn’t come  up with words that would make the older feel better. 

 

“No, it was lame of me to have woken you up because of a stupid drea—” 

 

Before Jae could even finish his sentence, Brian pulled him in and kissed the words away from the older’s mouth, head tilting sideways to deepen the kiss. Jae must have been shocked at first but in a matter of seconds Brian felt him return the kiss as well, hands pulling Brian closer. 

 

When they parted for air, Brian held Jae’s face in his hand, the older stilling on his lap as his eyes fixed towards Brian.

 

“Don’t ever say that again. You will never be a bother, Park Jaehyung.” Jae’s eyes widened at his words before a smile blossomed on his face. And Brian— he felt relief flood him as he finally saw that beautiful smile once again, fearing for a second that the dream scared Jae’s happiness away.

 

“I still am sorry tho—” Brian sighed and rolled his eyes before cutting Jae’s sentence off with a peck. 

 

“Let me finish my sor—” Another kiss on the lips.

 

“Brian! I—” Another one.

 

“I swear to—” And another one.

 

“Bri—” And another one that lasted longer this time, Brian bit Jae’s bottom lip which caused the older to let out a whimper. He smirked at that before pulling away, satisfied at the red that pooled on Jae’s cheeks.

 

“Got anything more to say?” He asked, laughing at the glare Jae gave him. He pulled the blond closer again and just held him in his arms, content with just feeling him close.

 

“I love you so much, Jaehyung.” He whispered on Jae’s ears. “You have the most beautiful voice I have ever had the pleasure of hearing, the lead vocalist of this band that would always—  _ always _ guide us to greatness, the love of my life that I won’t— not in this lifetime or any lifetimes, ever leave,” Jae said nothing but Brian felt Jae’s grip on his hoodie tighten. 

 

“I’m sorry that I can’t do anything to make you stop dreaming about those horrible things but there’s one thing I can promise you.” He held Jae’s hand in his, fingers intertwining with the older’s slender ones. 

 

“I will always be here to hold you close after you wake up and reassure you that everything will be fine in the end.” He kissed each of Jae’s fingers before letting his lips linger on the back of Jae’s hand.

 

Silence enveloped the room for a moment before Jae pulled away and kissed Brian’s lips, a smile on his face after pulling away.

 

“Thank you. I love you too.” Were the words the older settled with. Brian nodded and kept his eyes locked with Jae, an understanding forming between them.

 

“I don’t care how bad they get as long as it’s you who I wake up to.” Jae whispered, his cheeks flushing at the cheesy words he let out. Brian laughed at that and just kissed the older’s flushed cheeks.

 

“You can count on me baby.” He said, saluting at Jae who only slapped his arm before moving away from his lap and returning to his side of the bed.

 

“Dork.” Jae said as he faced the other way, his back facing Brian. 

 

“Your dork.” He cheekily replied as he wrapped his arms around the older’s waist and pressing his face on Jae’s neck, leaving kisses on his wake. 

 

“Mmhmm.” Jae replied voice laced with sleepiness again. He faced Brian once more, eyes half-lidded in efforts of trying to stay awake.

 

“Goodnight, love you.” He said, lips unconsciously forming into a pout. Brian leaned in to peck Jae’s lips, pulling far enough to leave a space but still close enough that their noses were touching. Brian moved his nose from side to side, smiling at the giggle Jae let out.

 

“Goodnight, baby.” He whispered, when Jae’s eyes finally gave up on him, his lips tugged up to a content smile even in his sleep. 

 

If Brian stayed up a few more hours just to watch Jae and make sure he didn’t get any more bad dreams that’s between him and his pillows.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading lovely people, kudos and comments are highly appreciated. tell me your thoughts!


End file.
